A new way
by ElizeB
Summary: The blood protection has been broken, Harry is no longer safe. He accidently apperates to a place that can only be reached through the forbidden forest, where he meets a race of elves that were long forgotten by wizardkind.
1. nice entrance!

_Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did. The plot is mine, JKR owns the rest, AS YOU DAMN WELL KNOW!_  
  
The summer was hot and the air was dry. The people in Little whyning complained to everyone they saw, but did so in the shadows, doing a poor job of avoiding the heat. The pool had been closed after he first week, as to many people had entered, and when it was full forced their way in, destroying a large part of the place.   
Between all these people, there was only one that was working. A poor dressed teen was working in the garden. His T-shirt had been trown aside a long time ago, but he had no sunblock on, so his skin was slowly burning.  
  
Harry whiped the sweat of his forehead before continuing the heavy work of laying a new path from the backdoor to te back of the short garden, ignoring the pain in his back. Suddenly he got the feeling someone was staring at him. As he knew his family was inside, he looked up, but saw noone.   
  
"Hi." He said, not looking up again, but knowing that it was probably an order member watching him. A woman he had never seen before stepped forward.   
  
"Wotcher Harry." She said. The only one who ever used those words to greet him was Tonks, though she looked different. But then again, she was a metamophagus.  
  
"Tonks!"  
  
"Yep. What are you doing?"  
  
"Just fixing this stupid path. Another idea of aunt Petunia."  
  
"Oh, but why now? I mean, couldn't it wait until it's cooler."  
  
"I don't care. It keeps me busy."  
  
"Don't you have other things to keep busy?"  
  
"This keeps my mind of...You know."  
  
"What? Oh Sirius! Yeah, I guess." She never was the most tactful.  
  
"So the old man is still keeping an eye on me?"  
  
"Harry! You could adres him with more respect! But yeah, he is."

"I won't adres someone with respect when I am stil upset with how he's treated me. He keeps forgetting that I am no child."

"But you** are** stil a child!"

"I never got the chance to be a child. I never got a chance to live, that's why I need to train."   
  
"What on earth are you talking about?"   
  
"Forget it. Listen, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Can you help me think of a training for this summer to stand a better chance when I meet Him again? You know, something I can use without using magic?"

"May I ask why?"

"I can't stand doing nothing like this, when I know He's gaining strength every day. Next time I want to be prepared."

"Don't you think you're a bit young to think like that? You're not an auror ar anything so..."

"I am not an auror, true, but the chance of me meeting Him again in the coming year is bigger than the chance of your average auror, if you see my history. Since I came to Hogwards I have had only one year that I didn't meet him, but then you all thought I killer was after me, while Pettigrew was around. He returned to his master and began preparing his resurrection. Now that he's stronger, I don't think his attempts to kill me are going to stop. While at that, I might awell hurt him next time, and reverse the rolls."

"I still think you should wait untill you finished school. You are so pessimistic."

"No Tonks, it's called realistic."

"Harry..."

"No! Listen, am am not going to wait around, weather you help me or not."

Before Tonks got the chance to replie, Harry turned around and walked inside.

"Boy!" Vernon roared as Harry stepped inside.

"You are not finished yet, and you are bringing the dirt inside!" Already annoyed, he replied: "I've done enough for the day. Now I am going to clean myself up, and then write a letter to those nice people you met at she station. I'll see you later." Vernon was about to say something, but shut up at the thought of the threat in his mind.  
  
Harry stood in the shower, gritting his teeth as the water hit his burnt back. It hurt a lot, but he knew no other way to get clean.

A surge of pain shot through his scar, and Harry cursed. He ran to his room, quickly Putting on some clothes and looked through the window. The sight was not pretty.

A swarm of Deatheaters slowlly marched towards the house. Panicked, Harry got his invisibility cloack from under the bed and but it on, srank his parents photoalbum and put it in his pocket.

He then ran downstairs and cast a soft: "Alohomora." on the lock of the cubbort-under-the-stairs, where his other belongings were. He srank his trunk to, and put it with to album. He sweared when he was reminded that his broom was still absent, and he couldn't possibly face the deatheaters all at once.

Doing something he had never done before, he ducked into his old room, closed the door behind him and hid, happy that his cloack would hide him if someone checked. The pain in his scar became unbarable, as shouts came from the living room.

"Boy! What are you doing? Stop making such noise!" It was immediately followed by a laud blast, and the shouts turned into scared whynings.

"Find him!" A high pitched voice yelled, which Harry identified as the one of Voldemort. Some ran up the stairs, others pread downstairs. The cubbord was opened, where Harry saw Sape looking, but he did not dare move. Obviosly the man did not see him throug the cloack, but Harry would recognise those eyes anywhere. Then, a laugh sounded through the house.

"Listen to this!" An unfamiliar voice called.

"Dear mr. Potter. Two srinking spelles and one lock opening spell have been used between three thirty and four a clock today. This was both in violation with law 467 of underage magic, and law 729, of secrecy from muggles. As you have been warned before, you will have to come to trial coming wednesday, where your punishment shall be determined!"

Many deatheaters were now also laughing.

"Quiet!" Voldemort cut them of. This means he learned of our coming here and cannot be far. "But master, we have not found any signs of anything magical in this house!" The voice of Peter Pettingrew softly said.

"Idiot! Ofcource not, he srank them, Wormtail." Another said. The screams and whimpers from Harry's family were still continuing non- stop, until apperantly someone became annoyed with them.

"Avada Kadavra. Avada Kadavra. Avada kadavra." They were casted in a rapid pace, followed by a boom that sounded like thunder.

"Fool!" Voldemort screemed. "She was carrieing the wards! now they'll know whe are here!"

Loud cracks of people disapperating sounded, but not before a curse that Harry could not make out was cast. The walls of the house started shaking, and slowly the house collapsed around him.  
  
_A/N So, short, I guess, but I wrote this at midnight, so don't complain. I actually posted this story, wich is more than you can say about all my other ones. (They are just to lame, and I won't continue them for quite a while.) I am planning to continue this onethough, but how soon will depend on the reviews I get, so you, as a reader, decide._


	2. conversations

Harry woke up in the dark, feeling terrible. Distant voices reached his ears, but he could not see the person that spoke.

"I am sorry Albus, but we have found no traces of the boy yet, and it is impossible for him to have survived if he was in there."

"Keep looking. I need him found, and look in the ruins too, if he is in there, I want him found, so he can be healed."

"Yes sir."

Harry wanted to answer, but when he spoke he heard nothing but a soft whisper.

'How long have I been out? Are they looking for me? Merlin, this hurts. I want out of here!'

He thought of the other places he would want to be, but also found reasons why he shouldn't go there.

'Grimmould place would be nice, though I don't know if I could stand being there with Sirius gone. Hogwards, my home, would be great to go to, but I won't be allowed there during the summer. The Burrow has always been like a second family, but I don't think I can stand being around them either; it will only remind me of all the family I have lost. I wish I could just dissapear to them all. I know I need to become stronger, but I don't want to be around them all. Not to think about what they will write in the prophet about me losing my last family.'

Suddenly, it felt like the world shattered like a broken mirror, while he used floo to get somewhere else, except that floo pulled you in a certain direction, and this was totally uncoördinated.

As sudden as it started, it stopped. Harry felt like he was in mid-air, before he started falling. It was only two meter, but it hurt a lot to his already painful body.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and gasped. Instead of the ruins of nr. 4, Privet drive, he was in the middle of a forest clearing, lying under high trees.

"Don't move, if you value your life." A beautiful voice whispered, while something sharp was pressed against his neck. Harry closed his eyes again, thinking:

'I don't know where I am, how I got here, or who is threatening me, but at least it's not Voldemort. I wonder what would happen if this person actually killed me? Voldemort would probably be unstoppable, but maybe Dumbledore would finally realise I am not the one who is going to save the world and do it himself. He could do it, that's for sure.'

Without noticing it, his body relaxed, and he lifted his chin a bit, asif waiting for the other to cut his troat. After lying like this for a minute of so, Harry softly asked:

"Where am I?"

"Stupid human! You entered our forest without premission and then pretend not to know what you did? Tell us, why have you violated a rule known to everyone? You even call the only route to come here a forbidden forest!"

"Forbidden...Then we are near Hogwarts? I am sorry; I truly do not know how I got here. All I remember is wanting to dissapear from where I was, and to not go to anyone I know, or who knows me."

"You did what wizards call apperating. You made such little noise that you must be trained in it, and of all the places you could land, you went to the only clearing where you could be sure you would not be splinched."

"I apperated? I can't do that! I would learn that after I came of age, wich isn't for more than a year!"

"Are you saying you expect me to belief you came here by accident? You entered the realm of the warrior elves without knowing you did so?"

"I did what? I swear, I didn't mean to violate any ruled, I just wished I could disappear for a while, as I am not ready to face Riddle again."

"Who is Riddle?"

"Tom Riddle. He likes to call himself Voldemort?"

"You mean that evil being who most don't dear to mention, in your world."

"Yes, him."

"Then ofcource you are not ready to face him. You are just a youngling, why would you even expect to be ready?"

"I faced him four times already. Five if you count his memory. He keeps trying to kill me, and people keep expecting me to be the one who will kill him."

"Then you are the boy who survived the killing curse?"

"Yeah, though I sometimes wish that my mom hadn't saved me and let me die with them. I just can't live like this." The sharp object was finally lifted of his throat.

"Sit here, and I will get someone to discuss this." Harry tried to lift himself up, but couldn't. His body protested by hurting more, so he gave up and just settled on looking around.

He could now see that a large group had gathered around him, all as tall as humans, but with slightly poited ears and clothing that would hide them well in the forest. All seemed to be armoured with a bow and arrows, a sword or staff, all pointing them at Harry.

He raised his eyebrows, thinking of the situation, how stupid this was. He could not even sit up, but they all had a weapon poited at him asif he were a threat. A sharp sensation in his scar prevented him from commenting on it though, as a new scene unfolded before his eyes.

* * *

"My lord, he has disappeared." A man in black robes said from behind his mask. 

"What? He can't just disappear! They must have moved him." He roared angrily.

"You have failed me much to often, Lucius. You got cought, and have not even properly thanked me for releasing you from that prison."

"My lord, I am eternally in your debt..."

"Silence! I will not put up with your pityfull excuses anymore. Avada Kadavra!"

The green flash terrified all other deatheaters present, for Lucius Malfoy had been one of the most important people around, and would not have been discarded without so much as a secont thought. His gaze shifted over the cowering men, before he snapped:

"What are you waiting for? Find him!"

* * *

"AAAHH!!" Harry screemed in pain, as he felt the pure hatred directed towards him. He tried to clutch his hands to his forehead, but found it impossible to do so, as his body was still damaged too much. 

The elves looked at him in wonder, but held their weapons steady. The elf from before approached him again, with a female elf in his trail.

"My lady, this is him." He softly said, bowing towards her. Immediately all weapons were withdrawn, though still not completely put away. She knelt at Harry's side, whispering softly:

"Hush now, everything will be taken care of. You're safe here." The voice was oddly soothing, and he felt his body relax.

"Sleep now, young one. Now is not the time to worry. Reast in the safe shadows of my forest." The tyredness grew, as he felt his eyes slowly closing. Somehow he trusted this woman, and without a fight he gave in to it and fell asleep.

* * *

"My lady, are you sure of this?" A high female voice asked. 

"Do you daubt my judgement, Lunera? What I saw at the clearing, was a young, lost boy, who was threatened to lie still, when his body was hurt too much to move anyway. No matter what his intentions here are, I cannot allow my people to treat another being so cruel to let him suffer."

"But he is of the human race! The race that forced us to go into hiding!"

"Never were we forced, we merely preferred this option over the alternative. Still, not all humans mean harm, like not all elves are still pure."

"Unpure elves? Never was I thought of those."

"Long ago, before the seperation of our worlds, some elves thought it wise to help the humans construct a peaceful society. When they reasized humans will never live like us, they decided that they then should all be under one leader, and the leader will have he task of keeping peace under those he rules. When Merlin delined for this, fearing he might misuse his power and finding himself unworthy of such a responsibility, the error was made of appoining someone who claimed she loved to do it, as peace was the thing she wished upon all. However, this can only be brought to humans by forcing several of them to behave, and she forced all. A terrible reign of darkness followed, and the elves responcible were punished by having to remain among these humans and set things straight. Not by forcing them, as that had already gone wrong, but by serving them, and helping them. They were unable to do so, but the man I mentioned earlyer, Merlin, vanquished the dark queen, and decided that noone should have supreme power. Since then, their world is devided in small countries, which are all led by someone, but none rules all. The elves were too ashamed to return, and have served the humans ever since. Their descendents are now known as houselves."

The younger of the two was obviously shocked, but also honoured to have had a history lesson by the lady of the woods herself.

"I am sorry for my ignorance, my lady. I will try to have better judgement in the future."

She whispered, before running away.

Harry had woken up earlyer in the conversation, but chose to lie still, enjoying the sound of their beautiful voices.

Not that he was eavesdropping, he just dindn't want to interrupt the two people. Now that it had ended, he slowly opened his eyes.

The ceiling of the room he was in was made out of tree branches, naturally intertwing and slowlt forming a tight net. The walls were made almost the same, though some places were left open to look outside, and one larger opening was used as doorway. The thoought of how this could be made was quickly ansered.

"Yes, Elven magic can do quite wonderful things." The lady from before stoon at his side, in a wonderful light green dress, with a darker green cape softly waving in the wind behind her.

"I see you have rested well, and your wounds are healed. You have been here for two nights. Now, yough one, will you tell me what brings you here?"

Harry still did not understand the situation well, and much less how he got here.

"I-I don't know, really. Everything went so fast." He stuttered. "Just start at the beginning, dear, I have all the time you need."

"Well, I was at my aunts house, when they attacked," She cut him off already. "I am sorry dear, but I meant at the real beginning, for I have not had news of your world for a long time."

_(A/N Skip this if you don't want a boring summary, and continue at the next A/N)_  
  
"Oh, well, there was this dark wizard, Tom Riddle, who named himself Voldemort, and he became the dark lord. he was at war with the light side, when he heard of a prophersy of someone bringing him down, so he became scared. My parents went into hiding, but someone betraided them, and Voldemort entered their home and killed them. He tried to use the killing curse on me too, but somehow it backfired and he lost his body. I was left as a one year ond orphan on the doorsteps of my mothers sister, Aunt Petunia. They hate magic, so they told me my parents died in a car crash, and hoped to supress my magic. When I turned eleven this halfgiant, Hagrid, came and picked me up, to go to Hogwads, school for witchcraft and wizardry. It's a boarding school, but every summer I have to return to my aunt. Anyway, at the end of my first year he tried to steal the sorcerers stone, and my friend and I tried to stop him, but though he didn't get it I almost died and the headmaster had to safe me, in second year there was this houself that tried to save my life to many times, and almost got me killed in the process, while a memory of Voldemort was magicly locked in a diary and managed to posses the baby sister of my best friend, unleashing a basilisk in the school. Fortunatly noone was killed, though Ginny was taken down to the chamber of secrets, and I tried to save her, but again nearly died in the process, as my headmasters phoenix had to save me by crying on the wound with the basilisk venom. When the diary was destroyed, so was the memory of riddle, and I had survived once again. In my third year my Godfather escaped from prison, though we didn't know at the time that he was innocent and after the one that betrailed my parents intead of after me, but at the end things turned out okay, though I let the rat escape, not wanting my godfather to become a murderer, which later on proved to be a mistake. Year after that was fourth year, when things were relativly quiet, but at the end I landed on a graveyard were Voldemort regained his body, and a fellow student was killed. It was a really close call that time, but I had a lot of luck and escaped yet again. Fifth year really sucked, as Voldmort planted a vision in my head, so I though my godfather was in danger and I walked straigt into a trap, endangering my friends and when my godfather came to safe me, he died. My headmasted dualed with Voldemort, Voldemort possesed me and tried to get the headmaster to kill me, which I wanted him to at the time to, if it would mean ridding the world of Voldemort, but he didn't and I had to go back to my aunt. The followers of Voldemort, named Death Eaters, one night breached through the wards, byt I managed to hide in the broom cubbort with my cloack on. They blew up the house, with me in it, and I lost contiousness. I woke up in pain, and wished to be out of there, as it hurt, but not to anyplace that reminded me of my godfather. I just wated to get away, and the next thing I know was that I fell out of the air, and had weapons pointed at me. You know it from there.  
  
_(A/N okay, done, boring bla bla bla, continue!)_ It was quiet for a moment, before he added nervously: 

"Why did I tell you all that? I don't even know you"

The woman laughed laud, producing a beautiful sound.

"I am afraid that is my elven magic. I can't stop myself at times to charm people to feel calm and secure. But fear not, for I mean no harm to you. As for introducing myself, I did not mean to be rude, but merely didn't see the need to. I am known as Arianna Selandica Youningala Onigmatica Ureielle Wisha, or Ashley for short. I am also referred by as lady of the woods, Forest misstres and some other fancy titles, but I prefer people to call me Ashley."

"Wow, that's quite something...Ashley. I am Harry Potter, but I hate it when people call me the-boy-who-lived. It's as stupid as to call Voldemort you- know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Okay, Harry it is. Nice meeting you."

"My pleasure. I am sorry for coming here like this."

"Oh, not your fault at all. It is me, who should be appologising for your reception."

"We're even then?" He questioned, still a bit uncertain.

"I would say yes, but then I couldn't give you anything to make up for it anymore."

"Oh, but I don't need anything!"

"Young one, don't be foolish and accept this. I offer you to stay here and train, so the next time you meet this Riddle person, you will not just survive, you will be able to stop him from doing any further harm. Mind you, it will not be the wand magic you are used to, but how to fight without any magic at all, and we will see if you are capabel at some small elven magics. Don't get your hopes up for the latter though, most humans would need a lot of time to learn even the smallest healing without a wand."

"Wow. That sounds great! But, I think I will need to return to Hogwards september first, and I'll need to get my supplies..."

"About that, you will not need to worry. That is more than a month and a half away in the human world, and time here goes slower. That is also one of the reasons we are built to become older, else we wouldn't keep up with your world. though I must say the difference is smaller than it used to be, and now we get even older in human years. While here, your body will not age more than it would if you were in the human world. So, do you accept?"

"I-I don't want to be a burdon.."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes, but..."

"Good, then that's settled." She smiled at him once more, before turning aroung and walking away.

Harry thought of calling after her, for he felt this fad been forced upon him, but he refrained from doing so, as sleep overtook him once again.  
  
_Okay, so it took me quite a while to write this and it is crap. SO? Don't like it, then why did you read this far? Do like it? Then PLEASE? review? I love reviews, they enquirage me to update sooner. (Flames just get me pissed for thirty second, and then I srug it of, so don't bother those) Love ya all! Thank you for reading this! especcially thanks to: Bloodied Turquoise Knives Lady Phoenix Slytherin and jpthug12 Love you! thank you for reviewing! oh, and jpthug12, I', not telling which, but one of the two definatly, as I hate to see him with anyone else._


End file.
